Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-210811 discloses an example of a known display device including a display panel having an in-cell touch panel function. The display panel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-210811 includes signal lines connected to pixels, and sensor lines connected to touch sensors. The display panel also includes a first feeding unit that supplies a common voltage to the first end of each sensor line during a display driving period and supplies a touch driving signal to the first end of each sensor line during a touch sensor driving period. The display panel also includes a second feeding unit that connects the sensor lines to short-circuit the touch sensors and supplies the common voltage to the second end of each sensor line during the display driving period. The second feeding unit isolates the sensor lines during the touch sensor driving period.
The display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-210811 makes uniform the common voltage applied to the pixels, and therefore produces an effect of improving touch sensitivity and touch recognition accuracy. The display panel disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-210811 has a display region of which the plane shape is a rectangular shape. In addition, there are display panels having a display region of which the plane shape is a shape other than the rectangular shape. For example, there is a display panel including a wide portion having a width increasing as being distanced from a driver serving as a signal supply source. In such a display panel, there is a tendency to increase a creepage distance of lead lines for connecting sensor lines to the driver near the wide portion. Moreover, lead lines for connecting data lines to the driver are disposed between the driver and the wide portion, in addition to the lead lines connected to the sensor lines, resulting in higher wiring density. Owing to this arrangement, a line width between the lead lines connected to the sensor lines is apt to become narrow, which may cause occurrence of a disconnection.